


Day 5: Day of AceSL

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: ASLBrosWeek2016 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aslbrosweek2016, Day 5: Day of AceSL, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Ace is quite positive that Luffy cannot handle the coffee machine, and Sabo is totally not helping at all! Thatch and Marco cameo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Thatch. And Marco. But Thatch though... -sighs dreamily-

“ _Like I said_  earlier, this is a bad idea.” Ace firmly declares, mopping the packet of milk his younger brother spilled onto the ground for the third time of the day with a permanent scowl on his face. Sure: Dragon and Newgate co-owned the little coffee house, which means that Luffy is one of the successor to the shop, Ace  _gets_  it.  
  
But that guy can’t make a coffee without some form of accident taking place. Knocking over a pitcher of steaming hot milk, dropping the ceramic mug of hot coffee, you name it. The New World Coffee house is a busy store, on top of being in a strategic location, it even has a Drive-Thru.

“Or you just suck at teaching newbies the ropes.” His other brother, Sabo, teases. Ace wants to retort that  _yes he’s horrible at teaching people_  and  _why didn’t Dragon-_ san _have you handle his son instead_ , but the retort dies on his tongue when a  _ping_  goes off in their headset, a customer coming through the Drive-thru where Sabo easily picks up the order.  
  
“Shit! A wave of people again… Stupid Teach for ditching us!!” On top of having a newbie in store, one of their member had suddenly resigned – Leaving the team slightly handicapped as the week’s schedule is fixed and it’s too late to get anyone else in. Their store manager, Rayleigh- _san_ , stepped out earlier for an emergency supply run, their take-away cups dwindling in amount and coffee beans running low.  
  
So now it’s just Ace handling front cashier, Sabo dealing with drive-thru orders, both of them taking turns making drinks while Luffy hopefully doesn’t burn a  _donut_ , and it’s almost 12 noon.  
  
Ace almost kisses Marco in pure relief when the man walks in, Rayleigh calling him to come in earlier to help the overworked (and possibly overstressed, or it’s just Ace) duo. Marco quickly puts on his apron and punches in his time, before taking over the increasing pile of drinks. Marco amusingly looks over at Sabo.  
  
“I thought the newbie can handle the cold drinks?”  
  
“He  _could_. If Ace didn’t screw up trying to teach him, that is.” Sabo breezily replies, adding another two more cups of drinks and telling Luffy to heat up some food for takeaway, so  _please don’t burn anymore of our food because we’re already running out of donuts that you’ve burnt since morning_ , while Ace mentally reminds himself to smack Sabo when they are on break.  
  
“The great cook Thatch is here-  _Oh_ my _God_!” Ace snickers, before apologising to the customer for the long wait. No doubt Thatch had found the bag of black sizzling donuts at the back, where Thatch usually spend the most time cooking up pastas and fried rice for lunch and dinner customers. Immediately, one distraught Thatch appears from the doorway.  
  
“Who has done such great sin to burn  _twelve_  donuts in one morning?!”  
  
Ace lets Luffy be dragged away, the door barely muffling the yelling.  
  
“Welcome to New World Coffee House!”

 

_[Get ready for the thrill // Time for some serious dance-off]_


End file.
